customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Boxed
After a mission gone horribly wrong, Furno turns to a unlikely source of help. A source of help far older than him. Boxed Disclaimer: You might want to read this and this before you read this. Chapter 1 Furno looked at the slim,red-armored figure before him in Hero Cuffs. This was The Visitor, a interesting little case. His subject looked up at him with disdain. "You do know the only reason I haven't broken out of these is honor, right?" Furno nodded. The Visitor continued on his little rant, waving his arms all the while. "Let me guess. You need help from me." Furno nodded yet again. He deactivated the cuffs, releasing The Visitor. Furno pulled the Visitor towards a table with a hologram projector imbedded in it. A few taps brought up a image of a planet. He opened his mouth for the first time in 10 minutes. "Tallos 5. Home to multiple mining robots. Birthplace of the Fire Lord." He shuddered as he remembered the mission where he had encountered...that...demon. Surge had nearly gotten killed on that mission. And yet, he still felt a bit of pity for Fire Lord. After all, that thing couldn't control his hunger for energy. And now it was free. Chapter 2 All in all, the day was going pretty well for Fire Lord. A entire planet full of energy he could drain, six heroes at his mercy and his employer giving him quite the bonus. As he paced around the oil rig he had made his home, he wondered what had happened to the red one. After all, a full set is usually better. He looked up into the blue sky of Tallos 5, soon to be filled with burning cities and screams of terror from their populace at Jetbug's singing. A small orange dot appeared in his vision. One that was getting closer, strangely enough. One that looked quite like a small Drop Ship wreathed in flames. That was quite unusual. Then he realized it was a Drop Ship wreathed in flames. Stranger things had happened. "I'm getting too old for this." Chapter 3 Furno was quite shocked that The Visitor's plan had worked. The Fire Lord was unprepared for the impact of the Dropship, leaving them the element of surprise. In addition, the reinforced nose that the Drop Ship was equipped with meant that the ship was undamaged. Of course, they still had to deal with the Fire Lord himself. That was a major problem as he happened to be spewing flames at the two of them with unmatched ferocity. Furno's shield was blocking what was aimed at him but the Visitor just stood there, taking it. Suddenly, the lithe red-armored figure began to glow with a orange light. Furno wondered what it was for. Considering the fight he had with The Visitor, it wasn't going to end well for Fire Lord. In that moment, The Visitor unleashed a burst of flames that consumed the giant Mining Robot. The Fire Lord responded with a shot from his Lava Sphere Shooter. Again, the Visitor was unharmed. "You might want to stop shooting fire at me." Furno made his move in this second. A swing of his sword relieved Fire Lord of his weapons. Pulling out a pair of Hero Cuffs, he moved in for the capture. Strangely, Fire Lord was laughing. "This is just the beginning, Furno boy. Just the beginning." Epilogue On a dead planet, a black-armored fist closed in anger at the failure of it's plans. The creation of his brother had once again foiled his plans. But the owner of this fist was stronger than most. Within a single atom of it's armor was the power to rend worlds in half with a mere thought. He was the evil that would not die. He laughed. And the shadows laughed with him. For the so-called Hero Factory had begun it's demise the moment his servant had sent him it's blueprint. Reviews * An interesting beginning to your saga on the wiki. Here's my review. Your overall plot is not bad. Mysterious, yes, but not "wispy". Perhaps you could have given some more description, not to the plot itself, but to Furno's, The Visitor's, and Fire Lord's surroundings. I can't really mentally picture the tanker just yet, so work on the decriptions! I gave your characters the lowest rating mainly because I know nothing about them. Yes, I've read the two articles, but, normally, a true book shouldn't require you to do that. Fire Lord was also a bit shallow, doing very little but shooting. That's too much of a textbook Villain, don't you think? There may also have been a minor plot hole. When Fire Lord says he had a "full set", I think you mean all six 2.0 Heroes. But, Furno wasn't there, so how could he have a full set? Syntax, you had just a couple of minor typos here and there. All in all, not a bad start! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Category:Stories Category:Anonymous users